Sed
by Lorelei y Lilith
Summary: A.U "–Una vez que alguien ha rechazado la Fe, es imposible para él atravesar las puertas del cielo. –…–silencio. –Entonces, sólo te preguntaré una vez: ¿Este es tu deseo para formar el contrato? –Es mi deseo. Quiero que lo cumplas" Esa fueron sus palabras la ultima vez que se escucharon. ese día en que perdió todo. (contiene lenguaje vulgar, mucho lemon, OC OoC
1. Chapter 1

Advertencia: esté es un proyecto de mi loca imaginación, contiene lenguaje vulgar, escenas sexuales explicito, carácter de los personajes fuera de lo real, personajes de mi propia autoría y Crossover.

Descargo de responsabilidad: Todo personaje usado entes Fic a excepción de uno o dos no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos dueños y/o compañía de distribución.

Espero les guste…

 **Sed**

 **Capítulo 1**

En el frio de invierno las calles, se vuelven más oscuras, los caminos más largo y los vientos más fríos. Las calles desoladas de invierno, traen consigo el suspenso, el frio que carcome, el miedo imaginario y los ruidos incipientes, el horror a algo inexistente.

El taconeo sobre el asfalto hacía eco en las calles desolada del gran Buenos Aires, los suspiros friolentos se escuchaban con más continuidad que antes y halo vapor de la calidez que se escapaba entre los finos labios se veían como una nubecita.

La joven pelinegra de unos 18 años, caminaba entre aquellas vacías, solitarias calles a deshoras de la noche de vuelta a casa, sus manos navegaban por todos sus brazos para darles una protección o calor a sus entumecidos miembros, sus dientes castañeaban siendo junto con el taconeo los únicos ruidos perceptibles. Un silencio mortal. Un silencio gratifícate. Un silencio terrorífico.

Apuro sus pasos con ansias a querer llegar, el bolso que llevaba cruzada chocaba en sus piernas entregando consigo otro ruido a la orquesta. Un súbito miedo se apodero de ella, sus corazón latía desmesuradamente sin comprender, sus ojos marrones se abrían en una alerta y una sensación que se instalaba en el pecho.

El miedo a la muerte se sentía.

Doblo en una esquina desconfiada y apuro sus pasos. Su pelo largo ondeaba fuertemente sobre su espalda mientras el bolso pegaba en sus piernas haciéndola trastabillar en ocasiones. Diviso a unas cuantas cuadras una estación de servicio y un halo de tranquilo comenzaba a surgir

Cruzo la cuadra siguiente confiada, suspirando un alivio… efímero.

Una mano grande salió de las sombras apoderándose de su brazo y tirándola con fuerza a la oscuridad. Trato de zafarse pero el pavor se apodero rehuyendo a las órdenes que le dictaba a su cuerpo y razón. El sujeto la estampo contra la pared del callejón.

–Ahora te tengo muñeca –una voz ronca se escuchaba. Unos cuantos pasos que se acercaban, se sentía en el lugar. Se acercó tambaleante a la joven acorralándola en la pared y con sus manos sucias y tosca tocaba su cuerpo, su aliento a cerveza rancia la apabullaba, cerca de su boca. El sujeto la beso con descaro, manoseándola.

La chica comenzó a chillar de miedo su cuerpo comenzó a sufrir espasmos y sus ojos marrones, llenos de lágrimas. Su corazón empezó a bombear con rapidez y sus oídos a sentir un zumbido.

La sensación de muerte volvía. Con ella su miedo tan atroz.

Junto de algún recóndito de ella, la fuerza y valentía, empujando al abusador fuertemente, comenzó a correr pero el jalón de su bolso la hiso detener haciéndola caer al piso, miro para atrás vio como la sujetaba para que no escapara, como pudo se liberó saliendo como podía a la entrada del callejón, la tenue luz de la calle se veía, y la esperanza de haberse salvado florecía.

Salió de la negrura, respirando hondo y agradeciendo al ser místico que la salvo. Corrió hasta verse segura y llegando a la estación de servicio, suspiro. A minoro la marcha y agradeció al ver un auto conocido para ella.

–Oh gracias a dios llegue… –tomo aire calmándose y miro sonriendo al joven. Acercándose –Nathan…

Él se voltio y todo se volvió oscuridad…

Abrió los ojos de a poco entornando su vista a lo que parecía era un piso. Lo miro por unos segundos vacilante, perdida sin darse cuenta. Parpadeo unas cuantas veces, reaccionando de golpe, movió su cuello dolorido y observo con cautela todo el lugar. Era grande y más allá de su posición estaba oscuro. En su mente las imágenes de la noche se visualizaron con un rollo de fotos, el miedo a lo desconocido surgía como el paso de un hombre. Sus pupilas danzaban con pánico.

–Nathan…–susurro al recordarlo– ¡Nathan! –grito mientras trataba de levantarse pero quedo en el intento. Observo con premura su cuerpo, chillo del asombro al verse que estaba atada en una silla. Empezó a temblar, no sabía dónde estaba ni menos porque estaba en ese estado, su llanto cedió al imaginarse su destino, que no estaba muy lejos de lo que pensaba –Nathan…–volvió a llamarlo entre sollozos temerosa de que algo le haya pasado a su compañero, ella lo había visto estaba segura.

Unos ruidos de pasos se sintieron y la luz artificial inundo todo el lugar encegueciéndola, el golpe de una copa se escuchó seguido de un arrastre de una mesa.

La sensación de muerte se percibía tenue.

–Por favor suéltame…–exclamaba en un intento de salvarse de algo que ella estaba segura –Por favor suéltame te lo ruego. Yo, yo, yo, no le hecho nada estoy segura, por favor, si, si quieres dinero te lo daré pero…

Unas estruendosas carcajadas llenas de maldad se escucharon detrás de ella, alguien se acercó, tirando la silla para atrás la sostuvo mirándola con diversión maligna. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesurados al ver quien se trataba.

–No digas estupideces mujer ¡Tú! ¿Darnos dinero? –Sonrío tan fríamente, asustándola –apenas tienes donde caerte muerta Lilith. No ofrezcas dinero que no posees.

–Nathan… ¿Qué haces? Si es una broma, es bastante buena me has asustado mucho. Por favor suéltame ¿Sí? Mis padres deben estar preocupados. Vamos –las lágrimas caían desesperada por su redondo rostro.

–Sabes si te voy a liberar –sonrío con una dulzura que le helo los hueso –chicos liberémosla. Así esta cómoda.

Dos chicos más se mostraron ante ellas reconociéndolos enseguida, Eddy y Navarro eran los mejores amigos de Nathan y compañeros de la universidad de ambos. Estudiaban distintas carreras pero todos se encontraban en el patio para el receso.

Nate dejo bien la silla mientras Navarro le desataba la mano. La repugnancia subió a la boca de su estómago al ver como Eddy le besaba de forma casta las piernas cuando la desataba. Chillo con fuerza y al verse liberada tomo una decisión que le costaría mucho.

La muerte estaba a su lado, lo sentía pero no se entregaría sin afrontarla.

Pateo la cara del moreno Eddy y salió corriendo a la puerta, lucho con el cerrojo hasta abrirla, suspiro sin sentimiento. Elena la novia de Nate se encontraba bloqueándole el paso.

– ¿A dónde crees que vas Lilith? –dijo tranquila la mujer rubia cuando la empujaba adentro del cuarto.

–Elena por favor dile a tu novio que termine esta bro…-chillo cuando sintió la picadura de cuan un mosquito fuera de una aguja en su hombro y el jalón de los pelos tiradola al piso.

–No te iras a ningún lado muñeca –habló Eddy con voz enfadada fricándose la cara del golpe – ¡dulei! Vamos ya quiero comenzar déjame enseñarla a esta zorra con quien no se debe meterse.

–Espera que aún falta gente a la fiesta…–sonreía abrazando a su chica por la cintura.

Lilith se quería levantar, quería hablar, quería huir pero por alguna extraña razón no podía, su cuerpo dejo de responderle, su vista se nublaba a ratos, su respiración agitada se volvió pausada, tranquila, su cuerpo cedió al piso e igual a su conciencia.

Voces se escuchaban, suspiros extraños se percibían, el dolor en todo su cuerpo comenzó a sentir con más fuerza. La joven abría los ojos despacio mientras un quejido de dolor se escapaba entre sus finos labios. Entorno la vista a un punto, el sollozo quedo se escuchó, comenzó a llorar mudamente mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos empapando la cara, su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja en plena tormenta. Deseo morir pero la muerte no la deseaba llevársela, no en ese instante.

La pobre joven estaba desnuda, maniatada a lo que era una barra cruzada en el techo, mientras Eddy y Navarro la violaban sin consideración, sin arrepentimientos, ambos entraban y salían de su cuerpo, mientras manoseaba, contaminaba su cuerpo con sus manos con sus alientos, los dos jadeaban complacidos en su oído mientras la penetraban con fuerza. Lejos se veían unos cuantos espectadores de la morbosidad, deleitándose, esperando sus turnos

Lilith cerró los ojos asqueados, derrotados, esperando que todo se acabe y con ello la muerte se la llevara.

Nathan miraba sonriente, orgulloso de lo que veía esperaba junto con su novia a que sus amigos acabaran, así poder seguir.

– ¿Acaso no lo disfrutas Lilith? Eddy y Navarro te están dando lo que a Ti en tu vida nunca te darán –la miraba con diversión maligna.

Ella solo lo miro con sus ojos perdidos, sin mostrar ninguna emoción, el miedo se había ido, la valentía la siguió, la resignación había ganado. Nate frunció el ceño al ver que no reaccionaba, que no lloraba; entro en cólera, se arrimó a ella con furia sacando de encima a sus amigos. Corto la soga que amarraba de sus manos y la dejo caer.

– ¡Vamos llora! –Le exclamo a gritos. – ¡Pide socorro! –La tomo de los pelos acercando su cara con la suya, arrodillándola. – ¡Suplica vamos! ¡Dime que te libere! ¡Dime que quieres volver con tu familia, vamos! –Ella solo lo miraba. – ¡grr…! –Gruño enojado, tirándola de cara al piso. Se desabrocho los pantalones y sin previo aviso se metió en su cavidad. La comenzó a penetrar bruscamente, tomándolo de los pechos apretándolos con fuerza mientras la traía hacia él. –Mira lo que te hago ¿he? Acaso te gusta ¿he? Qué te tome así –aumento su velocidad. –dime que me amas como sé que lo haces ¡vamos dilo!

Volteo su cabeza a mirarlo a los ojos, sonrío débilmente dejando caer su cuerpo que se sacudía a cada arremetida.

– ¡Maldita perra! –le dio la señal a los demás a que se acercaran, Nate se acomodó en una pose cómoda y dejando que Navarro penetrara en la otra cavidad, prosiguió. Eddy tomo la cabeza de ella metiendo su miembro completamente en la boca. Los tres la penetraron si consideración, sin lastima, sin arrepentimientos.

La violaron día y noche, sin descansó, intercambiando poses, haciéndolo individuales, grupales, en parejas, utilizaron cualquier elemento que se encontraba con ella hicieron el uso de su cuerpo como una muñeca de trapo, le consumieron hasta la última ápice de energía. Toda una fila de personas que ella conocía, que dijeron ser sus amigos, compañeros, la mujer a quien la había considerado una hermana hasta incluso la persona a quien había confiado su educación estaba ahí ultrajándola, lastimándola, matándola.

Lilith los contemplaba, miraba sus rostros cada expresión cada sonido de su voz, los suspiros, cada palabra que decían, cada forma de ultrajarla que tenía, cada risa, contemplo todo, guardo y repitió mentalmente sus nombres y apellidos. Hiso una lista de ellos y los observo, todo. Miro con desprecio y rencor a Nathan, el odio emanaba a cada segundo en su ser, una sensación de sed se apodero de ella y la caprichosa necesidad de vivir surgió, estaba dispuesta a todo con total de vivir y vengarse de ellos de cada uno en la forma correcta, más de aquel a quien había albergado algún sentimiento, del cual se había enamorado, de Nathan Drake.

Su cuerpo se desplomo sobre el frio suelo, completamente magullado, lastimado, sucio y sin fuerza. Su razón y su sed se diluían junto con cada latido de su corazón, su vida escapaban en cada exhalación necesitada. Sus labios temblaba, sus palabras se ahogaban su garganta y su cuerpo comenzó a tiritar.

–Nathan…–pronuncio bajito con repulsión. El hombre la miro con cierto interés –Nathan –volvió a pronunciar. Él se agacho, le corrió un mechón de pelo, observando su desfigurado rostro. Movió su cabeza y con fuerza le escupió el rostro, sonrió débilmente por su hazaña y se durmió.

La muerte se cansó de esperar. El juego ya había terminado. ¿Su vida también?

Nate se limpió el rostro con rabia, maldiciéndola. La levanto de los pelos manteniéndola en el aire, eufórico comenzándola a golpearle el vientre, la lleno de zurdazos limpios, descargando toda su ira en ella.

– ¡Drake basta! ¡Está muerta! ¡Para! –Elena se acercó tomándolo de los hombros tranquilizándolo. Hiso que la dejara en el piso, lo abrazo mirando a los demás –desháganse de ella. Háganlo bien, nadie debe de saber que Lilith Alborán pasó por aquí, ni menos todo lo que hicimos a esa pobretona pero háganlo ¡ya!

La envolvieron en unas sábanas, metiéndola en una bolsa la subieron en la cajuela del auto y salieron de la ciudad. Condujeron en silencio la ruta hasta que dio la noche, pararon en un descampado y haciendo una fosa común se deshicieron de ella. La enterraron, junto con ella las culpas, el horror, la maldad que unos pocos hombres poseían, la tierra cubrió toda huella, toda prueba que lo inculpaba, toda muestra de flagelos.

Subieron al auto acelerando de golpe, dejando atrás el vivido recuerdo de que alguna vez conocieron a una joven de 18años de pelo largo y negro como la noche, una joven que sonreía y amaba, que luchaba día a día para su familia, una chica ejemplar. Lilith Alboran.

"– _ **Una vez que alguien ha rechazado la Fe, es imposible para él atravesar las puertas del cielo.**_

–…– _ **silencio.**_

– _ **Entonces, sólo te preguntaré una vez: ¿Este es tu deseo para formar el contrato?**_

– _ **Es mi deseo. Quiero que lo cumplas"**_

Continuara…

Nota de Autor:

Buenos días, tarde o noche depende que momento lo hayan leído. Soy la autora de este humilde Fic y como todos le agradezco que lo hayan leído.

Como verán es solo una introducción a lo que sería la historia principal, sé que con los correr del tiempo se volverá confuso pero se los explicare en lo posible, siempre.

No les diré nada ni adelantare solo lo posible que actualizare la historia, cada semana.

Este es solo un proyecto, si veo que contengo éxito implementare la misma táctica en otras historias.

Kuroshitsuji –serie/manga creado por Yana Toboso.

Nathan Drake, Elena, Eddy Raja y Navarro (UNCHARTED) –es un juego de serie que le pertenece a Naughty Dog.

Aclaro ninguno de ellos me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos creadores, mi uso es meramente para divertirme. Esta historia es sin fin de lucro solo diversión…

Espero sus comentarios alguna duda mande PM.

B ye, bye.


	2. Capítulo 2

Advertencia: esté es un proyecto de mi loca imaginación, contiene lenguaje vulgar, escenas sexuales explicito, carácter de los personajes fuera de lo real, personajes de mi propia autoría y Crossover.

Descargo de responsabilidad: Todo personaje usado entes Fic a excepción de uno o dos no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos dueños y/o compañía de distribución.

Espero les guste…

 **Capítulo 2**

El frío de la noche helaba los huesos, sus temblequeos se volvieron continuos, sus jadeos ahogados estruendoso. Levanto la cabeza, con confianza, observo la mano extendida hacia ella y colocando la suya con dificultad, la acepto.

La muerte se detuvo. Una sonrisa burlona se divisaba, radiante y sin escrúpulos, burlándose de lo esencial. Vida y muerte. Solo nada.

El cristal se rompió en mil pedazos contra el muro de ladrillos, los cristales se rompía derramando el líquido, juntándose con el olor rancio y asqueroso de muchos días del alcohol, humedad y secreciones. Apestaban pero esa vez más que cualquier noche común

El hombre camino tambaleante por aquel callejón, como siempre adusto, ávido por caer en esa necesidad humana, por probar la carne, limpia, pura de cualquier jovencita débil que se pueda aprovechar en aquel estado deplorable que se encontraba. Camino sin ciencia cierta de lo que le iba a pasar. Saco una botella de vino de mesa, tomándolo puro en tan pocos tragos y se sentó en el húmedo piso, abrumado por el alcohol de tantos años, sin inmutarse del asqueroso olor.

Se tocó la entrepierna tratando de calmar su ardor mientras esperaba el poder actuar, apretó el bulto, bebiendo y mirando perdido el cielo nocturno con ansias. Bebió toda su botella tirándola a la montaña de cristalería de aquel sitio y se paró mareado. Tomo su cabeza antes de seguir y observo confuso una cosa blanca. Enfoco sus ojos al objeto blanco distingüendo una silueta, para su sorpresa un mechón de pelo sucio.

Por primera vez en su vida sintió miedo. Él volvió pero inexcusable.

Sonrío feliz y agradecido de tener una víctima tan rápido, sin sospechar siquiera de su designio. Se acercó seguro tocando el hombro, su sonrisa se amplió mostrando sus podridos dientes, corroídos y caídos. La cabeza de la figura cedió hacia delante como un asentamiento quedo, los mechones gruesos de barro, mugre y humedad, caían como la suavidad de una lluvia de tormenta.

Su expresión quedo tildada.

El olor nauseabundo a levadura y cebada de una cerveza en plena fabricación comenzó a penetrarse en su olfato, seguido del alcohol a descomposición, rancio de varios días lo atolondraba. Su mano en el hombro de lo que creía era una joven se hundía, sintiéndola pegajosa. La vestimenta que ella poseía se tenía rojo a negra, el olor metálico de la sangre apodero de su sentido. Se asustó de sobre manera, retrocediendo. Chapoteando un charco de sangre.

La cabeza de chica se movió mostrando su rostro. Un grito desgarrador y agudo se escuchó. Tétrico.

Abrió sus ojos horrorizado por lo que veía, y grito. Tomo su pecho tratando de parar la punzada de dolor, y él aire le comenzó a dificultar.

El horror, el miedo se presentaba de nuevo.

Una sonrisa deforme se vislumbraba y unos ojos de sangre centellaban. Se paró de repente, cayendo sobre sus pies, gusanos, moscas que se arremolinaron ante ellos, y la pudrición propia de un muerto estaba en sus sentidos…

El aleteo de un ave se escuchó.

Las bellas plumas negras caían son suavidad, en un sutil vaivén romántico, con calma, elegante. Aterrizo suave en el suelo, egoísta. Detrás de él yacía un cuerpo sin vida de un hombre, sin nombre, sin familia, sin nada que lo recordaba solo unas cuantas botellas rotas y vacía de cerveza y vino.

–Joven Amo, es hora a que despierte –decía una suave y elegante voz masculina, a la vez que las cortinas se desplazaba a los costados. La luz del sol atravesó los vidrios posicionándose en las figuras de la cama. –Se ha preparado para su desayuno un salmón escalfado con ensalada de menta. –se movía suavemente por la habitación. –se ha preparado como acompañante pan tostado, bizcochos y pan francés. ¿Qué satisfacerá mejor su apetito hoy? -Decía mientras servía el té.

–mmh…–un suspiro leve ofuscado y somnoliento se sintió. –Sebastián… -ronroneo su nombre y se levantó con pereza. –Cuantas veces debo decirte que no me gustan los banquetes de desayuno –se comenzó a estirar mostrando su desnuda espalda al hombre y río traviesa. Lo miro sobre su hombro sensualmente. –sabes que no me gusta el pescado. Y no soy quisquillosa como tu antiguo… amo –sonrío perspicaz.

–Oh –exclamo tocando suave con su mano enguantada la frente, cerrando los ojos. –discúlpeme Ama, no sucederá lo aseguro –sonrío casualmente galante y se acercó con la taza de té. Su semblante tenue se volvió serio al ver que la acompañante despertó. –aquí le traigo su té de rosa mosqueta como a usted le gusta.

–Mmh Señorita –se sonrojo muy fuerte al ver al hombre de rasgos finos, piel blanca y cabello negro de ojos color extrañamente avellanas, tapándose su rostro con las sabanas.

–Gracias Sebastián –toma la taza, sintiendo el dulce y graciente calor que emanaba la porcelana, llenándola poco a poco su interior. –Quiero que prepares una habitación de sirvientes para la señorita y ponla en un puesto –bebió un sorbo, sonriendo paso a paso al sentir como el líquido pasaba por su garganta. –Dadle ropa y principalmente un buen trato a Lo-releí –dejando sobre la bandeja la taza. –prepara el auto saldremos hoy.

El hombre se inclinó y en un saludo cortes la miro.

–Yes, my lady –una fina sonrisa se vio en la comisura de sus labios. Tomo su bandeja y se retiró. Suavemente, silencioso y elegante.

–Sebastián Michaelis… Mi mayordomo… Interesante –sonrío metiéndose dentro de las sabanas besando deseosa el cuello de la chica, tocando sus pechos.

El ruido de un motor rompió el clima que se presentaba esa mañana a las puertas de la Universidad Católica de Bs. As. Todas las cabezas giraron, tanto alumnos como profesores prestaron atención aquel ruido tan singular.

El Audi R8 LMX de color gris más conocido como "Daytona Grey" se estacionaba en las calles tan simples de aquella ciudad. La gente miraba expectante, realmente sorprendido que esa gran maquina estacionara en la puerta del establecimiento. Era extraño, nadie según ellos podían tener ese auto, por más que fueran maestro, famosos, empresario o políticos. No alcanzaban para ello al menos que sea narcotraficante.

Algunos temieron. Pero aun así, cualquier hijo de Narco sabía que la prioridad era pasar por desapercibido, ser vanidoso pero sin que demostrara la profesión de sus padres.

Era ilógico o una estupidez humana. La puerta del piloto se abrió.

Sebastián bajo del auto, tan suave como siempre, sigiloso. Su pelo casi largo, negro como la oscuridad del alma corrompida. Sus ojos, esos colores enigmáticos brillaron con poca emoción tallada en ellos. Su pantalón negro de gabardina, la camisa blanca con aquella chaqueta negra mostraba el delgado pero perfecto cuerpo del ser. El suspiro de alguna joven adolescente se sintió. El ambiente de deseos bajos comenzó a sentirse y la envidia se percibía.

Una sonrisa socarrona se vislumbraba y sus parpados se convirtieron en una fina mirada. Una mirada gatuna.

Una mujer salió del lado del acompañante con parsimonia. Su cabello largo y negro, su piel caucásica, una figura no delgada pero excitantemente esbelta y curvilínea, se mostró. Su vestimenta informal y normal mato las expectativas de todos. Portaba un vestido negro hasta las rodillas de escote simple con zapatos tacos tan simple como corriente y unos anteojos de sol Dolce Gabana que contrastaba mucho. Era dos reflejos, dos caras la humilde contra la vanidosa.

Camino hasta la entrada sin importa la miradas desconcertadas de nadie. Con pisada fuerte y embusteras, seguida por aquel hombre que llamaba más o menos atención que ella.

Ambos silenciosos, firmes, serios y fríos.

–Para Aristóteles las acciones que forman parte de la ética son las acciones del individuo, las cuales deben ser enjuiciadas desde la perspectiva del bien y del mal… –decía el profesor, un hombre mayor, mientras leía su manual en mano. Miro a sus alumnos y siguió con su discurso. –la filosofía medieval consideró que la realidad y el conocimiento sobre la realidad, ciencia o filosofía, versaba sobre el Ser. El Ser tenía tres grandes facetas…

–La "Verdad", el "Bien" y la "Belleza" –interrumpió una voz femenina, llamando la atención de todos. El hombre alzo la mirada de su libro y miro para que la joven prosiguiera. –estas tres facetas era transcendental para la ética, si bien era parte de la filosofía solo se dedicaba a estudiar el bien –sonrió con socarronía. –pero para saber el bien, el individuo debe conocer el mal y los castigo, moral o a conciencia que tienes ellos. ¿No cree profesor? –el hombre asintió expectante. La joven se puso seria adaptando su voz a monocorde. –un hombre sabe que si estudia, se casa, tiene familia y hace un bien a la sociedad sin impedir a los demás su libre albedrio, es un hombre altamente respetable y ético, consiguiendo así su máxima de felicidad. Pero un hombre que tiene familia un trabajo de profesor, que se une con algunos de sus alumnos, secuestran a otra, la violan hasta cansarse golpeándola, matándola para luego tirarla en una fosa. Esta moralmente mal pero para ese hombre está bien, consigue así su máxima de felicidad, haciéndolo ético y para una sociedad, violenta, machista y vendida, en moral.

El académico abrió los su labios soltando un leve suspiro del asombro, un súbito temblor se apodero de su cuerpo, sintió miedo por segunda vez en su vida. Miro callado sin refutar a la joven, analizándola. Observo sus fracciones, pelos, la piel, el color de cada ellos.

Curvo sus labios en una tenue sonrisa de malicia y tanteo con sus dedos la mesa, des-interesada.

Un sudor frío corrió por toda su espina dorsal, su corazón repentinamente comenzó a bombear rápidamente, sus latidos se escuchaba en su oído, ensordeciéndolo. Los estudiantes lo miraban confundido a su repentino silencio. Recupero su compostura. Carraspeo su garganta buscando su tono de voz y parando su desenfrenado corazón.

–Esa situación que usted describe no tiene sentido, estamos hablando de Ética, ni más ni menos. No de literatura o historias absurdas –la miro con seriedad. –estuvo bien con la comparación del bien señorita pero del mal falto fundamento. Está implicando que en la ética carece de normas y valores, sabemos que no es así. Dígame ¿En qué se basa con semejante ejemplo?

Ella sonrió mostrando sus dientes.

–En la verdad… Soichiro Yagami… ¿No es una de las facetas de Aristóteles? La verdad que cada individuo pude hacer, un profesor ejemplo, puede matar y violar a una joven para su propio bien, alcanzando su máxima. Implementando un mal piadoso que no están enjuiciable moralmente para cierto estatus de la sociedad.

– ¡¿Qué estupidez es esa?! ¡Se está saliendo de contexto señorita! –saca una hoja y una pluma comenzando a escribir. –no tolerare esto, comenzó bien su explicación pero lo que dice ahora es una burla. ¡Dígame su nombre alumna!

–Lilith Alboran… –Sonrió con dulzura.

Sus ojos abrieron desmesurados del asombro, retrocedió su torso pasmado desfigurando su cara. La respiración se volvió dificultosa, las bocanadas de aires entraban apurado ahogándolo, su cuerpo sufrían espasmos. Una opresión en el pecho se sentía, suprimiéndole su corazón en un horror atroz.

– ¿Lilith? –dudoso, la miro. La mujer se sacó sus anteojos de sol mirándolo, sonrió con maldad y unos brillos extraños en sus ojos marrones se percibieron.

– ¿Si profe?

El hombre callo de rodillas con su puño en el pecho, calmando su corazón, calmando sus pensamientos, sus culpas. Apoyo su mano libre en el suelo, las lágrimas caían en sus rostros y unos sollozos se escucharon trémulos.

Lilith se levantó de su asiento y camino con parsimonia hasta la puerta, una risa divertida se apoderó del silencio y el propio sollozo del hombre. Todos miraron la escena confundidos. Paso el umbral de la puerta y todo se volvió silencioso.

La puerta se cerró de golpe. Y un golpe muerto se escuchó. Gritos de horror y socorro le siguieron. Una horda de gente moviéndose despavoridas y otras en son de ayuda.

Se peinó su largo y negro pelo con su mano en un andante sensual de sus caderas, la acomodo detrás de su oreja poniéndose los anteojos negros. Adornando su rostro de una sonrisa triunfal.

–Se suspendieron las clases de filosofía hoy –tomó el brazos del pelinegro, entrelazos sus dedos con las de él, sintiendo la tela de esos guantes. –es una lástima.

– ¿Se sabe el motivo? –la miro con su inexpresivo rostro.

Sonrió con picardía. Acerco su rostro al suyo, mordiendo juguetonamente el labio inferior.

–El profesor descendió –lo miro de reojo. Se separó de golpe, caminando unos cuantos pasos adelante. –sufrió un infarto en clases. Pobre hombre. Debió cuidar su salud, ahora está muerto. –rio como una niña traviesa, con la frente en alto, con orgullos y firmeza, salió. De donde empezó todo, y donde terminaría todo. ¿O no?

Sebastián la miro unos segundos, interesante. Sus finos labios color durazno se curvaron en una sonrisa. Una sonrisa fresca y divertida. La chica le estaba dando, al criterio de ella un espectáculo. Lo quería divertir y agasajar, cambiando el rol que una vez hace años una vez cumplió.

Ella era distinta a Ciel. No lo quería como siervo. Solo como un testigo omnisciente de aquella venganza que alimento con odio pero esta permutando con diversión inocente de una niña. Y le gustaba, vería lo interesante que ella le daría y disfrutaría. Desde el lugar de él.

El demonio que le devolvió la vida para comerse su alma al finalizar su ultimó anhelo. El lugar del…

…Mayordomo.

–Solo soy un simple Mayordomo –la siguió en un paso parsimonioso.

Continuara…

 **Nota del Autor:**

Hola gracias por leer este fic y me agradece mucho que le haya gustado… espero recibir un review. Le agradezco mucho. Saludos.

 **MurasakiMuse:**

Gracias por leer el Fic y déjame tu review. Sabes que nunca se me paso en la cabeza eso que mi OC sea descendiente de los Phantomhive jeje. Yo quería un Fic nuevo que Sebas-chan se enfrentara en lo que era tener un nuevo amo. Totalmente distinta que Ciel. Y declaro… que no sea NADA de CIEL ya que también estoy hasta el gorro de ello XD. Dulce Venganza nunca la vi, así que no sé de lo que va XD.

Este es solo un proyecto, si veo que contengo éxito implementare la misma táctica en otras historias.

Kuroshitsuji –serie/manga creado por Yana Toboso.

Sebastián Michaelis –personaje de "Kuroshitsuji" propiedad de Yana Toboso.

Soichiro Yagami –personaje de "Death Note" propiedad de Tsugumi Öba y Takeshi Obata.

Aclaro ninguno de ellos me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos creadores, mi uso es meramente para divertirme. Esta historia es sin fin de lucro solo diversión…

Espero sus comentarios alguna duda mande PM.

Bye, bye.


End file.
